


ask me tomorrow

by ooka



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooka/pseuds/ooka
Summary: Claude calms after a moment, pressing his lips into Danny's hair, and mutters quietly, almost too quietly for Danny to hear. "Ask me again tomorrow."(mostly porn.  2011 era ish)





	ask me tomorrow

The first thing Danny sees when he opens his eyes is the cross nestled in the hollow of Claude's collarbone, slicked with sweat.  Danny is leaning over him, panting with a tint of laughter in it as he presses Claude back into the bed. Danny grins a little, reaching over to the ice box. Claude raises his eyebrows at the piece of ice in Danny’s hand.  
  
Danny places his hand on the center of Claude’s chest, ice chip and all, and Claude hisses a little. His head rolled back and grits his teeth, and Danny moves it after a moment, and Claude grunts again. But Danny takes advantage of his distraction and puts his lips to the red spot on Claude's chest, teeth brushing as he sucks. Claude jerks but Danny knows Claude, knows his reactions, and so he's already settled he drags the ice chip further down, trailing down Claude's abs. He follows with his tongue, licking a wet stripe down as Claude jerks and moans his name as quietly as he can.  
  
The walls are too thin. With Richie and Carcillo next door, they both know they will get ribbed for it tomorrow, so Claude bites down on his tongue, even though Danny can see his adam's apple bobbing.   
  
The ice chip melts under his fingers right at Claude's belly button, but Danny swirls his tongue around the edge. Claude's hips jerk, and Danny smiles into the dip of Claude's hip as he bites hard enough to leave a bruise. Claude muffles his scream by turning his head into a pillow and his fingers find their way to Danny's shoulder, nails biting into the muscles there.  
  
And Danny pulls back, worried for a moment that he's gone too far, and brushes his fingers across the line of Claude's jaw, from where he is half hiding his face. Claude, after a long moment where Danny's heart has stopped, shifts his head, and croaks out, "Why did you stop?"  
  
Danny has to smile, have to suppress hysterical laughter as he presses his forehead to Claude's for just a moment. He is close enough to see the tears in Claude's eyes, and the tension that always pulls at the corners. Danny rubs his thumb at the edge of one, soothing the growing crow's feet before shifting back downwards.  
  
He takes it softer this time, ghosting over Claude's hipbone, twisting his tongue as he tattoos all his secrets into the skin there, soothing the spot where his teeth are imprinted into Claude's skin, stark against the pale skin. Danny works his fingers around the curve of Claude's ass, pressing closer as he bends. His mouth edging closer to Claude's dick.  
  
Claude is gasping for air, breathless as he says Danny's name like it's the last thing he will ever sat. Claude loses all speech the second Danny pulls back, fingers readying himself with only spit and not enough time, but he wants this to hurt, wants this physical reminder that Claude is here, Claude is writhing under him, and he won't be leaving, not anytime soon.  
  
Claude has glassy eyes as he watches, boneless on the bed, and Danny presses down, eyes shut so tightly as he sees stars. He bites his tongue against the pain because his quick job wasn't enough, and Claude only has a little lube on him, but there is no condom between them. It's just them, together, skin on skin and side by side like they have been for a while now.  
  
And Claude just jerks at the feeling. Just for a second, but Danny still hisses at the pain, biting back his own screams Because it fucking hurts. The stretching burns his entire body. But everything with Claude always burns. White hot knives every second, so it's not much different from anything else in his life that is twisted with Claude Giroux.  
  
Claude's fingers find his on the sheets, and they curl together, gripping so tightly that Danny thinks he may break a few fingers. But in the backdrop of all the pain, he can hear Claude whispering. Quietly, barely muttered words from someone so close to the edge that their voice is already shot.   _Danny_ , he says, barely able to get the word out.  _Oh Danny, Dann_ y, Danny.  
  
But the way he curls Danny's name, the utter reverence that Danny has only ever heard from Claude's mouth is on the level with very few things that Claude has in his life. He squeezes Claude's hand, holding on as tightly as he can, lifting himself up.  
  
Claude whimpers, hips jerking upwards and meets Danny on his way back down. And Danny keeps his eyes trained on Claude, the way his skin glistens from the beading sweat. The way Claude bites his lips now to keep from making any noise like he does when they are home alone. The way he utterly writhes under Danny, under his fingers, under his touch. Seeking Danny every time he pulls away, always trying to find him again the moment they aren't together. Pressing whatever he can reach to him, curling into Danny.   
  
Claude presses closer and closer, and Danny has to roll his head back and keep from groaning too loud as Claude angles just right hitting the spot that makes his vision explode. Danny fights past the feeling, because he has to watch Claude. Because this is about Claude.  
  
He blinks until he clears the tears from his vision, still moving, and looks down to Claude to see Claude half smiling, tears in his own eyes. The absolute joy filled look he always gets when he gets a goal. the way his eyes always find Danny's from across the ice, over the bench, or over the pillows.  
  
Claude's hips shudder, and Danny's do the same, but Danny doesn't blink. He just watches Claude watching him, gulping back as they both fall off the cliff they have been on the edge of for a while. Gripping on tight to each other, pressing so close that Danny doesn't even know where he ends and Claude begins.   
  
He beams, fucking beams, because they've been that way for a long time. So entangled, so immersed in each other's lives.  
  
After a moment, he pulls off, pulls back, and settles breathless beside Claude. Fingers still curled around each other, hip bones pressing and sweat soaking the sheets.  
  
But Danny doesn't care. Not at all. He has his own room this week. And no one will walk in and he's here, with Claude, and he's holding on so tightly to this feeling, even though they are in the middle of playoffs and he should be focusing on that instead of anything personal.  
  
He just blurts it out, "Will you move in with me?"  
  
And Claude just blinks, panting. "What?" he asks. Danny repeats the question, and Claude stills, curled into himself. Danny presses closer, into Claude, who's breath is quickening and he's thinking so loudly that Danny can even hear the wheels turning.  
  
Danny presses a kiss to his shoulder, his adam apple. Pushing the disappointment down deep. Deep as he can, before kisses Claude softly lingering for a moment before pulling back and leaning against Claude, wishing he could take it back, settle everything back again, but he's too happy. And he wants this to last for a while, for forever.  
  
Because the way his chest pounds every time he sees Claude, sees him smile or go blue line red line, anything. He just wants to keep it, wants to hold onto it.  
  
Claude calms after a moment, pressing his lips into Danny's hair, and mutters quietly, almost too quietly for Danny to hear. "Ask me again tomorrow."  
  
Claude presses his leg between Danny's fitting them together even though they are a mess. Danny brushes his lips against the hollow of Claude's collarbone, against the cross, before settling his head against Claude's shoulder, lazily brushing his fingers up Claude's arm, and Claude smiles into his hair, soft and sweet, because Danny can feel Claude's lips curling, and knows every smile Claude has.  
  
(Danny continues to ask, day after day, and Claude gets less panicked and less worried, but keeps telling Danny to  _ask me tomorrow_.  
  
Until one day, Claude places his fingers over Danny's in the Briere kitchen, and says, "Yes.")

**Author's Note:**

> Pulling everything out of the archives man. EVERYTHING. (yes I was puckishsmile on LJ for a while too.)


End file.
